


Every world is my world (I will learn to to survive)

by Shadowofdarkness22



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofdarkness22/pseuds/Shadowofdarkness22
Summary: Three years after the events the Beacon Mental Hospital, Sebastian receives a letter and a visitor he would prefer not to see.





	Every world is my world (I will learn to to survive)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Каждый мир принадлежит мне (Я научусь выживать)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437104) by [Gianeya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya)



> See, I love E3 it gets me all pumped for games and then I get motivated to write for fandoms because of their sequels coming out. I've attempted Evil Within fanfiction before, but they all turned into trash. I will say i'm proud of this one, I hope you are too.
> 
> This is unbeta'd.
> 
> Translation into 中文 available: [Here](https://m.weibo.cn/3649594435/4143607403800506) and [here](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=235153).

The rain was pouring heavily, drowning out the silence. Sebastian stood by the balcony window of his apartment, a glass of whiskey in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. He watched the rain as it cried out it’s tears and stared out into the darkness as it drowned the entire world. He let out a slow breath and glanced back to the inside of his apartment where on his desk laid an open letter made out only to him but no return address. He read the contents of the letter over and over again until the words were burned into his mind. However, he just couldn't believe what he read. The letter was everything he wanted, while at the same time it was everything he didn’t expect. He had an idea who sent the letter, and he wondered if the three long years that passed since the event in Beacon Mental Hospital had anything to do with it. Why tell him now?

“You should really stop smoking.” a familiar voice said and Sebastian had to let out a long sigh. Figures reading that letter would bring **him** back. He took another drag of the cigarette and felt a hand snake up his arm to snatch it away and throw it over the balcony. He turned to see Ruvik there, eyeing him with a mixture of disapproval and amusement. He looked just like he did when he last saw him. Hooded and burned, yet oh so powerful despite being out of the world of his making. “It will kill you faster you know.” Ruvik said, voice like a deep purr. Sebastian breathed the smoke onto his face in response and got that familiar glare that used to send fear up his spine in return.

“It doesn’t matter what I do to myself, both of these things will kill me in the end.” he said, holding up the glass of whiskey and shaking it slightly. “Just like you tried to do many times in that brain of yours.” he said before downing the rest of the drink and slamming the glass down on the table.

“Yet the ironic part is I’m not the one trying to kill you now.” Ruvik retaliated easily, the words slipping through his lips like a whisper in his ear. Sebastian clung to the empty glass for dear life.

“What do you want?” Sebastian asked, tired and missing sleep.

“You know why I’m here.” he said instead. Sebastian huffed.

“You being here could mean many things.”

“Then what of the many things is the reason for me being here?” Ruvik asked, his lips forming into a smirk as Sebastian began to feel more and more irritated by the moment.

“You are a bastard.” he hissed and Ruvik chuckled.

“You read the letter, Kidman was it?” Ruvik said, staring out into the rain as it continued to fall. “Will you go?” he asks, but laughs before Sebastian could respond. “Of course you will, this is personal.”

“Then why ask in the first place if you know the answer?” Sebastian growled, pouring himself a new glass.

"Because I wanted to make sure you knew the answer.”

That made Sebastian pause.

“You think I won’t go.”

“I think you feel hurt and confused. All those years wondering why and yet, this was the answer. Fake deaths and a betrayal. You and I are very much alike in that regard.” Sebastian lunged and grabbed Ruvik by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

“We are nothing alike!” he hissed. If they were still in Ruvik’s world, Sebastian would already be at a disadvantage. Fortunately, they weren’t in Ruvik’s world. They were in his.

“Then why am I here?” Ruvik asks again, way too calm for a man who could get thrown off the side of the balcony and fall to his death.

“...”

Ruvik leans forward. “You blocked me for a long time, and now you let me in. Why do you think that is?”

“Where are you? Is Leslie still alive?” Sebastian asked instead, but it only made Ruvik shake his head.

“You know as much as I do.” The anger Sebastian felt began to melt away. Three years since what happened at Beacon Mental Hospital... Three years since he put himself on a long leave from work… Three years since Ruvik has been following him around and in those three years he realized that Ruvik left with Leslie and Sebastian was all alone.

“Get out of my head.” Sebastian whispered and Ruvik let his fingers trail up Sebastian’s chest, until they rested wrapped around his neck.

“Not unless you get out of mine.”

Lips clashed together in a heated kiss. Sebastian’s grip loosened on Ruvik’s shirt and lowered themselves onto his hips where he pulled them closer, feeling Ruvik grind up against him in response. He growled and pulled Ruvik up so he could wrap his legs around Sebastian’s waist and pressed him against the wall, continuing with their kiss. Ruvik’s hands slid from his neck to his face, his nails digging into his skin as he kept pulling Sebastian back into their kiss every second he pulled back for air.

Sebastian didn’t know how they managed to make it to the bed, both desperate with want and eager to get rid of the clothing blocking their progress. Sebastian was stripped bare first and he shivered when Ruvik straddled him without warning, grinding his hips down against his making all of Sebastian’s thoughts go away. He gripped onto Ruvik’s hips and felt Ruvik move up to align himself properly and before Sebastian could stop him he lowered himself down and filled himself up with Sebastian, moaning loudly. Sebastian gasped at the sensation and Ruvik didn’t give him any time to adjust at all, already moving his hips and staring down at Sebastian with a smirk. Sebastian could only watch as Ruvik took control, knowing exactly what Sebastian wanted and needed. He snapped his hips up and Ruvik visibly shuddered in pleasure. Something about that sight lit a fire in his belly that had been threatening to go out for many years.

Ruvik leaned down, his nails digging painfully into his skin, his tongue hot and wet against his ear. “Let go.” and that was all Sebastian needed.

He flipped them over and slammed his hips into Ruvik’s rapidly, taking back control as nails and teeth fought back leaving marks all over his skin. It was violent and vulgar. Everything like their fights used to be. All the while, Ruvik was giving him that pleased smile.

When he woke up the next morning his bed was empty. Sebastian wasn’t surprised and sat up, putting on his boxers and heading into the bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror. His lips were bruised and all over his chest and back were vibrant nail marks that still burned when he touched them. He looked at his own hands and saw that his nails were caked with dry blood - his own blood. He washed them away and in the mirror glanced back into his room where the open letter still remained on his desk.

_Your wife and daughter are alive._

That was all it said, yet, Sebastian knew that there was more to it. To him, his wife disappeared trying to understand why their daughter died and never came back. The loss was too painful for her. To him, his daughter died in that fire. He visits her grave every year. Yet with that letter he was completely unsure of himself. He knows the possibilities and knows who Mobius is after three years of investigation on STEM. But he was afraid, he was afraid of what he would learn by finding out the truth.

Perhaps that was why Ruvik was there.

_“I think you feel hurt and confused. All those years wondering why and yet, this was the answer. Fake deaths and a betrayal. You and I are very much alike in that regard.”_

Yes, weren’t they very much alike.

Sebastian knew he needed to go. This was the very thing that caused his downfall in life and he was going to finally let that chapter come to a close. No matter what happened to him or what he had to do to achieve it. He was going to find his daughter and he was going to find his wife. He will get his answers.

“It’s going to be different from my world.” Ruvik said, leaning against the door frame. Sebastian could only stare at him through the mirror, because he knew if he turned around, Ruvik wouldn’t be standing there.

“It is.” he said, watching as Ruvik moved closer. He could feel the hands snake around his waist and he could feel a warm body pressing against his back. How could this be so real and yet it was all in his head?

“I won’t be there, but… something tells me we will meet again.”

“Yes.” Sebastian said, wondering when Ruvik became such a part of his life that his echos were giving him the strength he needed.

“Our meeting won’t be as pleasant.” Of course it wouldn’t. This was Ruvik he was talking to.

“I wonder… if you have the same thoughts about me in your head. Or is it just me?” Sebastian wondered out loud and he felt the hands leave his waist and watched as Ruvik backed away.

“You can always ask him yourself.” Ruvik said and Sebastian turned around, no sight of Ruvik at all. He turned back to the mirror and was greeted with his own reflection.

He could do this.

It was going to be a painful journey, but he had three years to prepare for it and no matter what he learned or what happened:

“I will learn to survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, something about Ruvik being Sebastian's motivator just seemed so intriguing to write.


End file.
